


Sensitiva Cultro

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Magnus likes Alec's deflect rune, and Alec likes Magnus' claw ring





	Sensitiva Cultro

**Author's Note:**

> remember that claw ring magnus wore in 1x13? yeah.. sissy snapped

“My beautiful Alexander,” Magnus purred, breath ghosting across the nape of Alec’s neck. The fine downy hairs rose and the goosebumps followed. Pressing his hips forward slightly, he had Alec pinned between himself and the dresser.

The quiet laugh that bubbled from Alec’s lips fogged the small mirror he was looking into as he adjusted his cuff links meticulously. A heated flush was beginning to bloom from underneath the collar of his charcoal grey button up. “We’ll be late for our dinner reservation if you distract me now,” he admitted. “I haven’t had 800 years to work on my self-control.”

Leaning forward until his lips just brushed the shell of Alec’s ear, Magnus whispered, “I know.” He pressed the gentlest of kisses to the spot just behind it before he continued. “That’s why I can’t help but tease you.”

Alec jumped at the sudden cold sensation of blunt coldness at the top of his deflect rune. In the mirror’s reflection, he could see Magnus’ claw ring that was sheathed on his left index finger pressing into the sensitive, adamas-burned skin. He had no choice but to watch Magnus drag the sharp point purposefully along the path the rune had blazed, and a strangled moan rose in his throat. His knuckles had gone white from how tightly he gripped the edge of the dresser top. His eyes wanted to close, to block out everything but the pleasure-pain that sent electricity through his veins.

“Beautiful,” Magnus repeated, pressing his nose to the base of Alec’s skull tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
